Muérdago
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: Suave por fuera, adorable por dentro y salvaje en el fondo. Así es como es este pequeño conejo con corazón de espadachín lucha por el corazón de un mago de las barritas energéticas. [Horrible summary] Fanfic de intercambio de navidad ShinaiXOc Romance/Humor (se supone) From: Kuro. To: Mika-senpai Enjoy it!


**Ciaossu~**

**Mil años después vengo a entregar mi regalo :v Mi amigo secreto es… (Redoble de tambores bien intenso) Mika-senpai~ -aplausos- Aquí está la conejita que acompleja más de por si al pobre Shinkai xD Espero haber captado correctamente a los personajes. **

**Por favor disfrute~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un día normal de invierno con el cielo gris encapotando toda la ciudad y el frio que no cedía ante nada, ni siquiera en las horas donde el sol más calienta, y en una escuela técnicamente desierta una mata rubia sobresalía en el habitad de los conejos.

-Usakichi~ eres tan lindo~ - se escuchó decir – Tus orejas son tan suaves, tu colita tan esponjosa, tus ojos son brillantes y todo tu eres adorable~ - dijo la chica rubia apretujando al pequeño animal en el pecho

-Tú también eres adorable U~sa~mi~ko~ - escucho que le decían al oído

-¡¿Shi-Shinkai?! – salto y sus grandes y celestes ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

-De nuevo le vienes a hacer compañía a Usakichi – dijo el joven acercándose a acariciar al conejo

-Es que es demasiado adorable – le contesto levantando en alto al conejo mostrándoselo

-Hai, hai - dijo palmeando la cabeza de la chica

-Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no hay clases y la mayoría de los clubs no se reúnen – la pequeña chica agacho para dejar al pequeño animal de nuevo en su jaula

-Tenemos un entrenamiento estricto – respondió el sin inmutarse mientras sacaba una barrita de Dios sabrá donde y comenzó a comerla

-oh~ Nosotras solo teníamos una reunión para discutir las finales del torneo de invierno – contesto mientras se sacudía la ropa

-Ya las finales ¿eh? – dijo el oji-azul mientras sacaba otra barrita por arte de magia

-Sí, ya solo falta que anuncien la sede oficial – decía la chica emocionada recordando que pronto podría competir en su amado kendo

-Lo harás estupendo – le aseguro

-Siempre que cuente con tu apoyo no podre fallar – le regalo una tierna sonrisa. Shinkai podía jurar que la vio con orejas de conejo por unos instantes

-Tengo que ir por algo que olvide al club – le ofreció la segunda barrita mágica – ¿quieres venir? – pregunto

-¡Si quiero! – respuesta inmediata

-Vamos – palmeo la cabeza de Usamiko y se echó a andar para que la chica lo siguiera

Caminaron unos metros más, bueno Shinkai camino y Usamiko saltaba, llegaron hasta el gimnasio donde entrenaban los del club y mientras se distraía viendo posters del tour de Francia, los horarios y de diferentes tipos y marcas de bicicletas, choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

-¿Abu? – dijo un chico musculoso, de grandes pestañas que sostenía unas pesas y tenía el torso desnudo

-Kyaaaa – un agudo gritito mientras se cubría la cara y se ocultaba detrás de Shinkai

-¿A-abu? – contesto cubriéndose o haciendo el intento de cubrirse con las manos cual damisela

-Vamos, si ves chicos con menos ropa cuando vez los campeonatos de natación – dijo con obvia gracia Hayato

-¡Pe-pero eso y esto no es lo mismo! – contento la chica con vergüenza

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto el chico pestañitas después d ponerse una playera

- Akaba Usamiko-desu – se presentó al chica ya más tranquila saliendo de detrás del sprinter

-Un placer Akaba-san… yo soy Izumida Touichirou… - se presentó mientras la veía críticamente de pies a cabeza

-Puedes llamarme Usamiko – respondo regalándole una brillante sonrisa

-E-está bien – contesto desviando la mirada ¿Por qué Andy y Frank estaban reaccionando ante aquella pequeña e inofensiva chica?

-….

-….

Un silencio algo incómodo apareció entre los dos al verse abandonados por Shinkai en algún momento de la presentación. Ella lo miraba críticamente, admirando su cuerpo tonificado e imaginando todas las horas de entrenamiento invertidas para llegar a ese resultado. Mientras tanto Izumida sentía como Andy y Frank se contraían ante esos ojos celestes que lo veían tan fijamente.

Y justo cuando Izumida creía que sufriría un ataque al corazón apareció.

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que te llame a estas horas Maki-chan?! ¡Vamos! Somos amigos y rivales así que no te preocupes por pequeñeces – una inconfundible y escandalosa voz llego hasta ellos, ambos voltearon y vieron salir de los vestidores a un chico con el pelo recogido hacia atrás con una diadema

-Otsukaresama – saludo Izumida

-¿Qué? ¡Oi! ¡Maki-chan! ¡¿Maki-chan?! – el pelinegro recién llegado seguía gritándole al teléfono – Maki-chan me dejo hablando solo – se quejaba cuando de repente vio a la chica

-¡Oh! ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto poniendo su mejor sonrisa de conquistador – ¿Vienes a ver mi grandeza?

-¿Eh? Bue-

-Pero que pregunto, eso es obvio – decía mientras se acercaba rápidamente – Por haberte molestado en venir hasta aquí te daré un regalo especial – dijo el pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica a lo que esta se tensó y puso nerviosa

-Etto bue-bueno yo… yo

-Tranquila, sé que estar en mi presencia es maravilloso pero no tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa solo por estar cerca de mí modestamente decía

-Etto ¿Quién es? – pregunto Akaba separándose y alejándose un poco del extraño chico

-…. – bajo un poco la mirada y rio – buena broma – levanto la cabeza y enarco una ceja – casi me logras engañar, pero soy inconfundible Toudou Jinpachi el escalador estrella de Hakone y hermoso chico – dijo mientras señalaba a la chica con el dedo índice

-¿un gusto? – contesto la chica totalmente segura de que Toudou era un narcisista total

-¡Hay! Izumida ya es tarde no te sobre exijas – le llamo la atención a su kouhai

-S-si pero es que

-¡Vamos hombre! Mañana yo te acompañare en tu entrenamiento, déjalo por hoy y siéntete afortunado – dijo con una expresión de confianza

-¡Hai! – contesto el rapado y con una sonrisa se retito hacia los vestidores

-_Tal vez lo juzgue mal_ – se decía a sí misma la pequeña chica conejo

-¿Ah? ¡Un mensaje de Maki-chan! Espera… ¿Por qué me pregunta por Manami? – Usamiko rio por lo bajo, definitivamente no lo había juzgado mal

-No es tan malo como parece

-Shinkai

-Todo listo – su despreocupada sonrisa hizo reír a la chica

-Oi Shinkai la conoces – dijo mientras se acercaba después de la decepción de no ser el centro de atención de ¿Maki-chan? Quien quiera que sea

-Y eso sería todo el recorrido – se escuchó una gruesa voz acercarse

-Eso es mucho trabajo Fuku-chan – se escuchó a otra voz quejarse

-¡Oh! ¡Fukutomi Juichi-san! – Usamiko se acercó al mencionado y lo veía casi con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿?

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto el ex-yankee

-Fukutomi-san he escuchado de Shinkai que usted es muy fuerte – ignorando a Arakita le hablo al rubio mayor

-Shinkai – dijo simplemente volteando a ver a su amigo

-¿mm?

Sonrió mientras levantaba el pulgar – aprobada –

-¿Qué haces aquí enana? – pregunto hostil como siempre el pelinegro más joven

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – de repente la tierna y angelical expresión desapareció dando paso a una mueca de desagrado

-¿Qué, que estás haciendo aquí enana? ¿Acaso eres sorda además de enana? – pregunto sin saber en la que se estaba metiendo

-Es tu fin mal… - no pudo terminar su oración, ni siquiera llego a acercarse al chico gamberro para darle una tunda, todo porque sintió como tomaban su mano

-Ella es amiga mía Yasumoto – dijo Hayato con su sonrisa vale madres de siempre

-Shinkai – dijo bajito mientras su expresión se relajaba y el aura oscura que comenzaba a desprender desaparecía

-Me iré yendo primero – se despidió y así sin más salió del gimnasio

-¿Qué pasa con esa mujer extraña? – Arakita seguía mirando por donde los otros dos se había ido

-No lo sé, pero es muy rara, al parecer no es una de mis fans –contesto Toudou saliendo del trance en el que se sumergió en su teléfono

-… - Juichi solo estaba con su cara de piedra como siempre

-Vendrás conmigo ahora

-Pero inchou

-Pero anda, vamos Manami

No muy lejos vieron como el genio escalador Manami Sakamichi era arrastrado por una pequeña chica con gafas y dos coletas.

-Esto es un gimnasio no un lugar para venir a filtrear – se quejó, para variar, Arakita

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después~

-¡Shinkai!

-¿? – apenas y tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando de repente sintió como s ele dejaban ir encima

-¡Ya nos dijeron la sede! – le comunico emocionada mientras seguía colgada al cuello del muchacho

-¿En serio? Que bien – dijo dando vueltas mientras levantaba a la chica

-¡Si! Ya quiero que pasen las siguientes dos semanas – transpiraba alegría

-¿En dónde será? – la bajo lentamente

-En chiba – volvió a saltar sobre el chico – no aguanto la emoción

-El día 23 ¿cierto? – pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-¡Si!

-te propongo un trato – dijo sacando una barrita de la nada

-¿Qué clase de trato? – a veces la su curiosidad le ganaba

-Si ganas la competencia de mañana te llevare a comer los dulces que tú quieras – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-Sí, ya verás ganare y tendrás que comprarme mucho dulces – elegantemente se puso un mecho de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió triunfante, que Shinkai preparara su billetera, ella ganaría

-Entonces el 24, no lo olvides – y después de acariciar su cabeza y guiñarle el ojo se

-No lo olvidare – y con esa frase volvió al gimnasio designado al club de kendo

Solo faltaba que esas dos semanas pasaran volando ¿no es así?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana. Solo una semana había pasado y el tiempo parecía ir más lento. Ya no tenía tiempo de ir con Shinkai, no siquiera podía ir a alimentar a Usakichi. De cierta manera esa no era como las competencias que había vivido antes.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía para ir al club. Solo una semana más.

-Solo una semana más – repitió en voz alta para sí misma

-¿decías algo Akaba-san? – pregunto una de sus compañeras de clase

-No, nada – se disculpó y salió de la clase – Solo unos días mas Usamiko fight – y después de animarse a mí misma siguió con su camino

Caminaba tranquilamente recordando los deberes que tenía que hacer cuando llegara a casa, doblo a la derecha por los pasillos techados para poder llegar al área de los gimnasios cuando de repente vio algo que no se esperaba.

-¡Hayato! – una chica de pelo negro con mechones azules estaba abrazada al cuello de Shinkai

-Vamos Keiko suéltalo ya – dijo otra chica de pelo negro y mechones rosas lo jalaba de un brazo

-¡No! – hablaba infantilmente la otra chica

Usamiko parpadeo varias veces. Bajo la mirada y la volvió a levantar, dio media vuelta y hecho a andar, podía llegar a los gimnasios de otra manera.

-¿Quiénes serán esas chicas? – se preguntó a si misma mientras veía las nubes grises

De repente el día se veía tan frio, los colores brillantes de invierno de repente se volvieron tan opacos. Los arboles invernando ahora parecían muertos, la falta de animales paso de ser calma a ser soledad. De repente todo se veía tan… sin Shinkai

Abrió los ojos ante semejante pensamiento. Lo admitía, Shinkai era un hombre que parecía esculpido por los dioses del olimpo, tenía una personalidad divertida y despreocupada pero con un toque de lindura inigualable. Y eso le gustaba. Era consciente de que Shinkai le atraía, pero ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de él?

Llego con retraso a la práctica y tubo muchos errores en las posturas y movimientos básicos, obteniendo como castigo dar quedarse a practicar más después de que todos se fueran. En si no era un gran castigo, ella amaba los deportes de cualquiera que se hablase, pero ese día sentía que su Shinai* pesaba más de lo normal.

Cumpliendo con su palabra la pequeña chica estaba en el gimnasio. Su mirada se veía concentrada, al fin podía sumergirse en su amado kendo y todo iba bien. Pensaba con fluidez en las características de su oponente y en como contrarrestarlas.

Pero un pequeño golpeteo la saco de su concentración. Volteo a la puerta y vio a nada más y anda menos que Usakichi saltando dentro del piso de madera

-¿U-Usakichi? – Pregunto sin aliento – Ah – suspiro – no sé porque esperaba que fueras otra cosa – dijo sonriendo de lado para acercarse al pequeño animal

-¿A quién esperabas? – se escuchó de repente una voz chistosa

-¡¿Usakichi hablaste?! – asombrada la chica se tiro al piso para dejar su cara a la altura de la del conejo

-Pfff jajajajajajajajaja perdón no puedo más – dijo una chica saliendo de su escondite – perdona siempre quise intentar eso – decía juntando sus manos a modo de disculpa

-¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y entonces vio su uniforme - ¿Qué haces en una escuela ajena?

-Yokinabi Keiko vine a visitar a Hayato-nii – dijo haciendo un saludo militar tipo SnK

-¿A si? – dijo tratando de sonar fría, la miro de arriba abajo, era más alta, de cabellos negros revueltos y ojos verde-amarillos, tenía una aura infantil rodeándola

-Sip… de casualidad tú eres Usami-chan ¿Akaba Usamiko-chan? – preguntó al chica

-¿Quién quiere saber?

-¡Waaaa! ¡Eres tan linda de verdad pareces un conejo! – soltó de repente acercándose demasiado

-¿Eh?

-Y tu cabello se ve tan suave – y sin pedir permiso comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la más pequeña – ¡Lo sabía! Toda tu eres tan suave y tierna y… ¡Dios! ¡Tienen el mismo tono de cabello! – Señalo al pequeño conejo – ¿En tu vida pasada fuiste un conejo? Si, seguro debiste serlo y por eso eres tan linda~ – la boca no le paraba a la oji-verde y eso la estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa

-No entiendo como aún no se te ha confesfmfphmfff – no pudo terminar porque una mano le tapaba la boca

-Eres tan bocazas Keiko – le regaño la otra chica que había visto antes – ignora todo lo que esta idiota te haya dicho, Yokinabi Asami un gusto y adiós – y así sin más la chica de rosa se llevó a rastras a al de azul… ¿serán hermanas?

-Eso fue extraño – dijo la rubia que tenía el conejo en brazos – vamos – le dijo al pequeño animal y se fue a los vestidores

Después de cambiarse y guardar todas las cosas salió con el pequeño animal en brazos. Caminaba lentamente pensando en lo sucedido. Le había dolido ver a Shinkai tan cercano a esas chicas… Y ¿Cómo sabían ellas sobre ella? ¿Él les habrá contado? Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-Así que él les conto de mi ¿eh? – Dijo viendo los ojos negros del pequeño Usakichi, sonrió de nuevo y llegó hasta la jaula del pequeño – sabes, creo que tal vez si me guste ¿debería decírselo? - lo abrigo bien – pero… y si eso arruina la amistad… – ver que tuviera agua y comida - ¿Qué debería hacer Usakichi? – acaricio una última vez al pequeño

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron y no se había vuelto a hablar con Shinkai, se aseguraba de ir antes de clases a ver a Usakichi y así no toparse con el sprinter. Pensar seriamente en tu amigo como alguien del sexo opuesto puede revolucionar tus acciones.

Al fin era 21 en la noche. Pasado mañana era el enfrentamiento y la adorable Usamiko se paseaba en su habitación cual león (gatito) enjaulado.

-Mmmm – gruñía mientras veía la pantalla de su celular, abrió la agenda y fue hasta el contacto – mmmm – bajo la pantalla y continuo con su andar, después de cinco minutos vio la pantalla – lo llamo… mensaje… si mensaje…

_Asunto: Hola_

_¿Cómo estás? Bueno como sabrás pasado mañana serán las finales del torneo, espero que puedas asistir para apoyar a la escuela. Que pases buenas noches. _

_Akaba_

-Esto… es tan frio – dijo deprimida mientras se tiraba a su mullida cama – y si le pusiera algo mas como…

_Asunto: Holi nwn/_

_Shinkai~ 3 (~nwn)~ recuerda que pasado mañana es la final, estoy tan emocionada kyaaaaaa xD tienes que ir a verme ¿ok? -3- nos vemos luego~ _

_NI SE TE OCURRA FALTAR D: :C _

_Usamin~ n3n _

-Esto es demasiado – repitió mientras sentía que le picaban las muelas por lo que acababa de escribir – Un punto intermedio…

Asunto: Hola owo/

¿Cómo estas Shinkai? Ya sabes pasado mañana son las finales y espero puedas ir a vernos. Estoy emocionada n.n

Fight… Oh!

Usamiko

-Bueno… este es más…. Normal – y con los dedos temblorosos logro enviar el mensaje, ahora venía el tiempo de arrepentimiento interno y la frustración externa

A la mañana siguiente.

Las ojeras de panda le resaltaban en su blanca piel y su siempre suave y lindo cabello estaba todo esponjado. ¿A dónde fue la linda y femenina Usamiko?

Las clases terminaron demasiado rápido y como no, si se pasó la mayoría de ellas dormida. Había decidido ver una última vez a Usakichi ya que mañana no tendría oportunidad. Camino hasta la jaula y se puso en cuclillas para acariciarlo

-Sabes… decidí que se lo diré si gano el torneo. Daré lo mejor de mí, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace Ah~ - y después de ese gran suspiro volvió a dejar al pequeño en su lugar. Era su imaginación… o no había visto a ningún miembro regular del club de ciclismo….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

23 del 10

-Qué buena idea el venir a entrenar a Chiba – así podre competir con Maki-chan – decía Toudou mientras sacaba su celular

-Tener rivales nos volverá fuertes – aseguro Fukutomi y los demás lo siguieron

-Shinkai-san, se ve muy sonriente – dijo Izumida al ver como Shinkai sonreía mas de los normal

-¿eh? Solo un poco – contesto volviendo sonreír y sacando una barrita de sabrá Dios donde

-¡Vamos! – ordeno Fukutomi y todos comenzaron a pedalear, tenían todo el día de practica por delante

-Fuku-chan pareces espartano – se quejó Arakita mientras los seguía de inmediato

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Men!

-¡Men!

-¡Dou!

Se escuchaba como gritaban las voces femeninas llenas de fuerza y vigor. Pero nuestra pequeña chica conejo estaba inquieta. No veía a Shinkai por ningún lado ¿es que acaso había decidido no asistir?

Respiro profundo, había costado mucho llegar hasta donde estaban ahora y no lo echaría a perder. El conejo carnívoro de HakoGaku haría ver su valía. El tiempo avanzaba pero no lo veía. Tal vez era mejor así, solo dejarlo ser a lo mejor con el tiempo lo superaba ¿no?

-Akaba-senpai – la llamo una de las chicas que asistían al evento

-¿eh?

-Fighting!

-… -volteo a ver el encuentro que se llevaba a cabo, ese no era el momento ni el lugar

-De la escuela Hakone representando la prefectura de Kanagawa segundo puesto Akaba Usamiko – llamo la presentadora

-¡Hai! – respondió poniéndose de pie y avanzando

Después de saludar y ponerse en posición solo faltaba que dieran el grito de inicio

-¡Peleen!

-¡Men! – la chica del equipo contrario logro atizarle un golpe apenas comenzar

-A sus posiciones… ¡Peleen!

-¡Dou! – otro golpe más ¿Qué sucedía? Ella no debía perder

Y entonces escucho como se abría la puerta del gimnasio, sonrió y su mirada cambio por completo, habían invocado a la bestia

-A sus posiciones… ¡Peleen!

-¡Men! – grito alto, muy alto y así anoto el primer golpe

-A sus posiciones… ¡Peleen!

-¡MEN! – otro punto mas ahora estaban empatadas

-Tsk esta enana

-A sus posiciones… ¡Peleen!

-¡MEEEEEEN! – El golpe fue tan certero que la otra chica cayó al piso - ¡No me llames enana! – grito y la miro con desprecio

Los siguientes combates siguieron así, ni siquiera hubo necesidad que el resto de las chicas de HakoGaku pelearan. Despertar a la bestia conllevaba un pago y uno bastante alto.

Al mismo tiempo…

-Oi Shinkai ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? – pregunto Toudou

-Tenía que venir a verla – dijo mientras terminaba de comer una barrita

-¿verla? – Dijo Izumida – ¿A Akaba-san? – pregunto y logro que Shinkai sonriera aún mas

-Exacto – y entonces escucho ese rabioso

-¡Men!

-Y llegamos en el mejor momento – dijo avanzando entre el publico

Le gustaba ver ese otro lado de Usamiko, en cierta manera le recordaba a él, cuando el momento lo ameritaba lo sacaba todo, incluso si eso significaba dejar que tus instintos más primitivos te dominaran

-Esas son las chicas de Hakone ¿no? – pregunto Arakita mientras le hacia el feo a un niño pequeño por haberle sacado la lengua

-Me pregunto ¿Cuántas chicas del club de kendo serán mis fans? – Toudou se acomodaba la diadema

-¡MEEEEN! – escucharon

-¿Esa es la enana? – pregunto Arakita asombrado

-¡No me llames enana!

-¿me escucho?

-Ella no es un indefenso conejito – el pelirrojo sonrió de lado

-Ella es fuerte – acepto Fukutomi viendo cómo iba por su tercer rival

-Kakakakakakakaakakakakakaka – ríe estrepitosamente al mismo tiempo que asusta da gracia y miedo

-Es tan…. Ahora veo porque no es parte de mi club de fans – nadie entiende que pasa en la cabeza de Toudou

Y así terminaron de pasar el resto de las chicas de la academia de Osaka con una victoria aplastante gracias al Conejo Carnívoro de HakoGaku

-Y este año el campeón del torneo de invierno es Hakone Gakuen de la prefectura de Kanagawa –

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar y después de la ceremonia de premiación. La gente se reunía, algunas lloraban, otras reían, y otras reían y lloraban al mismo tiempo.

Pero lejos de los festejos y decepciones podemos ver a una pequeña rubia vestida con un hakama negro y a un chico alto y pelirrojo que comía una barrita

-Shi-Shinkai… yo… - su cara se comenzaba a enrojecer, había ganado así que lo haría – bueno, vez gane y… y yo

-Mañana – la interrumpió – te llevare a comer todos los dulces que quieras – dijo sonriendo

-¿eh? – acaso eso era ¡Una cita!

-La apuesta, ganaste

-Eh… si, primero escúchame, a mi tu… me… gus…

-¿en dónde nos veremos mañana? – volvió interrumpir o bueno, hablo después de un minuto que ella se quedó callada

-emmm bueno, donde quieras pero

-¿A qué hora?

-No lo se

-¿Qué debo vestir?

-Bueno, eres alto y bien parecido algo elegante pero casual, los tonos fríos creo te combinarían bien

-Bien, es una cita – dijo y se dio media vuelta

-Si una cita…. ¡¿Cita?!

-¿No quieres? – pregunto el volteándose

-¡SI! Digo ¡NO! Digo si ¡Si quiero! – dijo y corrió emocionada él la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la abrazo protectoramente – Shi-Shinkai – dijo sorprendida por el gesto

-Estas tan calientita – se acurruco

-Vamos a dentro los demás nos esperan – dijo ella algo más calmada separándose del abrazo

-mm – asintió y la siguió tomando su mano

-Así que… una cita en noche buena ¿Cómo si fuéramos novios? – pregunto ella tímidamente

-¿te disgusta?

-No para nada, siempre y cuando sea solo contigo – dijo para luego cubrir su cara tímidamente con su mano libre

-Usamiko – se detuvo de repente

-¿Qué suce- Fue callada por un rápido y fugaz beso

-Muérdago – contesto sonriente apuntando hacia arriba donde un pequeño muérdago pasaba inadvertido

-…. Me gustas – soltó improvisadamente la chica con la cabeza gacha, levanta un poco la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin decir anda más la tomo de la mano y la acaricio lentamente con el pulgar

-¿Vamos? – pregunto Shinkai mientras apretaba un poco el agarre

-Si – contesto la oji-celeste sonriendo, estaba hasta las orejas de sonrojada, pero había entendido el mensaje, su amor no era unilateral, era correspondido, hermosamente correspondido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un año después~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mo~ Fukutomi-san debería dejarte salir un poco más temprano, tan siquiera en esta fecha – dijo una rubia al chico que recién llegaba frente a ella

Solo una sonrisa de medio lado como disculpa fue suficiente. Ella se puso de pie y se abrazó al brazo de su pareja.

-Te vez hermosa – un alago por parte de Shinkai

-Gracias – contesto sonrojándose, eso la tomo con la guardia baja, no había cambiado mucho por no decir nada, pero el peinado, el maquillaje y los tacones la ayudaban a no verse tan pequeña - ¿Y bien a dónde vamos? – pregunto emocionada

-Te llevare a comer todos los dulces que quieras – dijo el sonriendo

-jeje eso suena bien – respondió ella rememorando esos tiernos recuerdos – ah… - exclamo de repente deteniéndose, jalo un poco el brazo de su novio y se pelinco para lograr darle apenas un beso de piquito – Muérdago – dijo sonriente señalando la ramita que no destacaba entre tanta luz navideña

-Muérdago – repitió el y la beso, lentamente, tiernamente, disfrutando del tanto tan cálido y suave que le brindaba ella

El camino había sido lento, y ni siquiera se habían dado cuneta cuando comenzaron a recorrerlo, pero se alegraban de haberlo hecho, aun cuando se les habían presentado dificultades era superadas por el cariño que se tenían mutuamente. Desde entonces las navidades resplandecían más que nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shinai* es la espada de bambú utilizada para practicar kendo**

**Espero lo hayas disfrutado senpai y que no me haya quedado tan soso, a quien engaño es un asco quémalo, tíralo a ver si no te da virus D: **

**Pero si es que no esta tan caqui, pues espero te haya gustado senpai, Shinai tan serio por fuera aunque por dentro arda el mundo no sé si lo interprete bien. Bueno, pues no le queda más por decir… **

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Merikurisumasu!**

**Frohe weihnachten!**

**Boun Natale!**

**Joyeux Noel!**

**Y Año Nuevo también! **

**Ya-nyan~**

**Y felices fiestas les desea Kuroshin Yami~**


End file.
